Framed and Shamed
by Ififall
Summary: John-Paul/Finn/The Roscoes Fanfiction. When John-Paul makes Finn feel worthless, Finn goes after a child to teach his favourite Teacher a lesson.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Taken from the show "The FBI Files"

* * *

><p>Joe had no idea why Freddie had talked him into this. This was a crime. Joe was usually the smart one. Why did Freddie take so many chances? Freddie opened the lock and pulled open the gate.<p>

"Are you sure it's in here Fred?" Joe asked.

"For once Joe, just trust me yeah?" Freddie said. Freddie went deeper and deeper into the scrap yard. Joe never would have admitted this to any of his brothers, but the scrap yard freaked him out. All those shadows moving around in the dark. Who knows what or who was running around. Probably guys like them. "Ahhh that's it, come to Daddy" Freddie said as he got to the car he wanted. Joe didn't know why this car was in the scrap yard in the first place. "Look's fancy" Joe said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Bruv, but something that looks this good has to be keeping secrets...like Lindsey for example" Freddie said.<p>

"Oi! watch it you, or I'll be dumping you in the boot of this car and leaving you here" Joe said playfully.

"Calm down and watch the master at work" Freddie said he got the crowbar and opened the boot.

What they saw made the Roscoe Brother's jaws drop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months earlier...<strong>_

"Sir...I need your help for a sec" Finn asked.

"Finn I'm marking papers" John-Paul said. It had been Two days after _it_ had happened and John-Paul wasn't going anywhere near him. Finn wanted Mr McQueen to treat him like the other kids. If he couldn't do that, than John-Paul should have told him why. Finn knew that it would have been a better idea to get rid of his school uniform. Just in case McQueer went to the police. But he couldn't. His School-uniform reminded him of the time he and John-Paul spent together.

John-Paul was no easy lay. He was a fighter and Finn liked that about him. Why didn't Mr McQueen like it too? Still, there was more than one way to reel in a fish and Finn thought about the ways that he could get to John-Paul without people noticing. It was easy when he and Robbie were taking the piss out of Mr McQueen every day. It was better when the other students did it too. Then Finn could defend John-Paul and Finn thought McQueen would thank him for it.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't see that the easiest way to annoy John-Paul was right in front of his face. Going after Phoebe McQueen was easier than taking candy from a baby. Phoebe liked to think she was tough, but Finn saw through her. One night at "The Dog" They started talking. They became mates. One thing lead to another and over Pizza, Finn asked her out. He was very smug when Phoebe said yes. But he couldn't tell Robbie, because Robbie would have a go at him. He thought about Robbie punching him in the face and decided to ask Phoebe to keep it quiet.<p>

Pissed off at first, Phoebe said no. But Finn convinced her that it would be romantic keeping a secret. Like any girl Phoebe believed that rubbish and their relationship was a secret at school. But Finn made sure that some of the McQueen's knew about it.

* * *

><p>What was the point of dating Phoebe McQueen if he couldn't rub John-Paul's nose in it?<p>

Finn just started hugging Phoebe in the house at first. Then gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek when he saw John-Paul looking. It was only a matter of time before McQueer confronted him.

"So that little performance the other day? Is that your sick way of getting back at me? Going after my Niece?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"Foster Niece" Finn said.<p>

"Right, so the twins are nothing to you because you're not blood related?" John-Paul asked.

"I _live_ with the Twins" Finn said.

"I live with Phoebe. But that's why you asked her out. End it now Finn or I will" John-Paul said.

"End it? Fuck no. Just admit your jealous" Finn said walking towards John-Paul. But John-Paul walked away.

* * *

><p>"Jealous? Finn get it through your thick mentally ill skull. I don't want you. I never have okay?" John-Paul said. Shocked, Finn got up and left. He couldn't even say goodbye to Phoebe. When he got home, Finn took his phone out of his pocket and threw it against the wall. Fuck John-Paul. Finn could do better than that fag anyway. He went out to take his mind off of his teacher. He was going to go to the club when he saw a kid with a small bag walking down the street.<p>

A kid? He couldn't? could he? He went after John-Paul and got him. Maybe he could do the same thing again. Finn waited a while to see if the kid was with anyone. He didn't look like he was. He wouldn't hurt him. Well, maybe if the kid pissed him off...Finn couldn't think about that, as the kid was walking away from him.

* * *

><p>He could test out his lines. See if they worked. He got a coin from his pocket and threw it as far as he could in the kid's direction, then he ran.<p>

"Sorry...I've dropped something" Finn said to the kid who stopped in front of the coin. He picked it up and gave it to Finn.

"Thanks mate" Finn said. "You're a honest little thing aren't ya?" Finn asked.

The kid nodded.

* * *

><p>"Umm...there's a store over there. Let me by you a sweet to say thanks" Finn said.<p>

"I've gotta go home" The kid said.

"Well I can't say thanks if I don't know who I'm talking to. What's your name?" Finn asked.

"Andrew" The kid said.

"Thanks for giving me my money back Andrew. My name's John-Paul McQueen" Finn said.


End file.
